Opciones
by menchuxx
Summary: Sentía su cuerpo desfallecer cuando los veía juntos, sentía pinchazos en su pecho cuando les veía besándose, no aguantaría eso durante mucho tiempo, y él lo sabía de sobra. RikuxSora ¡Capitulo 6!
1. Angustia

Hola!!:D

Bueno espero que les guste este fic, es la primera vez que hago. uno sobre kingdom hearts, asique espero que no sean muy malos xD. Realmente ahora debería estar actualizando mis otros dos fics pero me entro mono de hacer este y lo hice, y de echo me gusta más que los otros xD.

Advertencias: Lime.

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (:

Espero que les guste.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No podía seguir así, le estaban hundiendo, sentía su cuerpo desfallecer cuando los veía juntos, sentía pinchazos en su pecho cuando les veía besándose, no aguantaría eso durante mucho tiempo, y él lo sabía de sobra, por ello intentaba concienciarse, en que le tenía que decir al castaño todo lo que lo quería y lo que le hacía falta, pero por un lado le daba miedo que el castaño se alejara de él, pero… ¿Eso que importaba? tenía dos opciones de las que elegir, podía seguir sufriendo ese dolor que lo iba matando cada día, o que su amor le diera de lado durante mucho tiempo o toda la vida, se tenía que decidir y lo sabia pero las dos eran demasiado malas y no sabía cuál de las dos iba a ser mejor para los dos.

A la mañana siguiente Riku como todas las mañanas se fue a la playa, donde sentado en la orilla con los pies descalzos, contemplaba el sol ponerse sobre el agua y dibujaba cosas abstractas en la arena con la yema del dedo. Pero Riku se vio sorprendido por una pequeña mano que se poso en su hombro, se giro lentamente y vio a una chica rubia con ojos azules que le miraba con comprensión.

- Namine… - Dijo Riku mientras una amarga sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Namine se sentó a su lado, se quito con cuidado sus sandalias azules y cuando las hubo puesto al lado de las de Riku soltó un suspiro.

- Riku sabes que no puedes seguir así… ya ni siquiera te veo sonreír sinceramente cuando estás conmigo y… Ni siquiera tampoco cuando estas con el- Dijo Namine con una expresión amarga en su rostro.

- Yo… Lo siento… pero en estos momentos dudo que pueda sacar una sonrisa mejor que la de antes- Dijo Riku mientras volvía a mirar al horizonte del mar.

- ¿Has estado pensando verdad?- Dijo Namine inclinando su cara para ver la expresión de Riku que en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Si, y las dos soluciones que he conseguido son bastante malas- Dijo Riku mirando a Namine a los ojos.

- ¿Cuáles?- Dijo Namine interesada, desde que llego a la isla Sora y Kairi eran sus amigos pero Riku se había vuelto muy especial para ella, por ello quería ayudarle en todo lo posible.

- O seguir así, o decirle la verdad, pero Namine sabes que no puedo seguir así, y también sabes lo que me dolería que Sora me ignorara- Dijo Riku apartando la mirada del lugar y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- Bueno creo que entonces lo mejor sería no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas- Dijo Namine con una Sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Riku se sorprendió ante el gesto y le dijo - Entonces, ¿qué hago?- Después de esto estiro su mano para coger sus zapatos.

- Bueno… Yo creo que aun no sabes si Sora se alejaría de ti… a lo mejor le gustas- Dijo Namine con cara pensativa.

- Estas completamente loca, en serio - Dijo Riku mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos y le daba sus chanclas a la rubia.

- Sabría que dirías algo parecido, pero he pensando que podrías insinuarte o algo así, y si ves que se aleja o algo pues ya lo sabes, y otra opción es espiarlo para ver si habla algo de ti- Dijo Namine terminando la frase con una sonrisa diabólica.

- No se…- Dijo Riku pensativo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

- Riku…Riku… esta tarde empezaremos nuestro plan- Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa malévola y arrastrando al peliplateado hasta su casa.

La casa de Namine era bastante bonita, no era una casa como la de Riku, la de Sora o la de Kairi, ella vivía sola asique vivía en un pequeño y agradable apartamento con mucha luz y muy bien decorado. Riku paso a la casa de la rubia tranquilamente había estado un montón de veces antes allí, ya que cuando la chica se deprimía un poco lo llamaba para ver alguna peli juntos y comer helado de chocolate. Namine le ofreció alguna bebida a lo que el peliplateado se negó y se lanzo pesadamente contra el sofá de su amiga.

- Riku un día de estos te cargaras mi sofá- Dijo Namine entre risas.

- Mmvamlme - Comento Riku sin entenderse porque tenía un cojín en la cara.

-¿ Es usted la madre de Riku?... si soy Namine veras Riku se va a quedar hoy en mi casa a comer…si… no se preocupe…adiós.

- Namine ¿qué haces?- Dijo Riku mirando como la chica colgaba el teléfono.

-Hoy te quedaras en mi casa a comer y esta tarde comenzaremos el plan A.

- Namine pareces una cría- Dijo riendo un poco Riku.

- Solo tengo 17 años no me voy a poner a comportarme como una señora seria y revenida- Dijo Namine haciendo presión sobre su cara haciendo que le salieran arruguitas por todas partes.

- Namine te pareces a la vieja que viva al lado de mi casa- Dijo Riku ya más alegre que antes.

Parecía que los intentos de Namine por alegrar un poco al ojiverde funcionaron, y así los dos se pusieron a hacer algo de comer, cuando el pollo teriyaki estuvo terminado los dos se sentaron en la mesa del salón y mientras veían la tele comían y hablaban sobre diversas cosas, aunque Namine siempre estaba haciendo un poco el tonto. Una vez terminaron de comer, ella convenció a Riku para ir a casa de Sora.

- Riku quédate aquí, por lo que tengo entendido ahora mismo Sora no está en casa, asique le diré a su madre que estas preocupado o algo así haber si me dice algo- Dijo Namine mientras le giñaba un ojo y se metía dentro del jardín de Sora para tocar a su puerta.

Mientras tanto Riku suspiraba pesadamente mientras iba cayendo recostado por el muro hasta tocar el sueño con la palma de sus manos.

Dig dog

- Oh! Pero si es Namine- Dijo la madre de Sora con su sonrisa característica.

- Hola! Mei-san, ¿esta Sora?- Dijo Namine fingiendo que quería verlo.

- Mm… Lo siento Namine se fue hace un rato con Kairi- Dijo Mei con cara de querer recordar.

- ¡Am! Bueno no importa, Riku se pondrá triste de nuevo- Dijo Namine con la cabeza gacha dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Ey! Espera Namine! ¿Qué le ocurre a Riku?- Dijo Mei preocupada.

- No se… últimamente Sora está muy raro con él, desde que sale con Kairi Sora apenas queda con nosotros… siempre se va con ella, y como Riku quería verlo había pensado en llamarlo, pero ya veo que no está en casa gracias de todos modos- Dijo Namine mientras ponía una cara entre seria y angustiada.

- Es raro Sora siempre está hablando de Riku mas que de Kairi, pensaba que aun seguía saliendo con vosotros y que estaba bien con Riku, es bastante raro…- Dijo Mei con cara angustiada también.

- Supongo que al salir con Kairi Sora querrá estar más tiempo con ella, y creo que a Riku le afecta un poco, porque ya sabe como desde pequeños llevan juntos- Dijo Namine intentando explicar la angustia del pelipateado.

- Puede que tengas razón, cuando venga se lo comentare- dijo la mujer decidida.

- No! No hace falta Riku se enfadaría mucho conmigo si se entera de que le he contado esto, pero Mei… ¿podrías darte cuenta de lo que dice Sora de Riku y decirme si ahora Sora ya no quiere estar más con él o lo que piensa del?- Dijo Namine con cara de suplica.

- Bueno Namine está bien- Dijo Mei confundida.

- Muchas gracias! Mei-san!- Dijo Namine alegra- Bye.

En cuanto Namine salió del jardín de la casa de Sora miro hacia un lado viendo a Riku sentado en el suelo con la mirada gacha, se acerco a él con cuidado temiendo de que sus esfuerzos por animarlo se hubieran ido al garete, pero cuando se acerco mas Riku se levanto de golpe con odio en sus ojos y se fue corriendo de tras de Namine diciendo cosas como- Como le has podido decir eso a su madre- Ahora se lo contara- y todo ese tipo de cosas, hasta que Namine le tapo la boca con un dedo y le dijo.

- Tengo buenas noticias

-¿Cuáles?- Dijo curioso Riku.

- Me ha dicho que Sora habla más de ti que de Kairi- Dijo Namine expectante por ver la cara del peliplateado.

- Pues claro ¿qué esperabas? soy su mejor amigo desde hace años- dijo con aires de superioridad, notando como una alegría inmensa fluía por su interior.

Namine rio como una niña y pequeña y se atrevió a decir- Venga sigamos con el plan.

- Bueno- Dijo Riku con fingiendo paciencia.

- Vamos a ver conociendo a Sora ira a donde vaya Kairi, asique vamos a la plaza central, estarán en alguna cafetería- Dijo Namine mientras miraba una libretilla como si apuntara todo lo que veía.

Y así se encaminaron hacia la plaza central de la isla, Namine como era muy preparada le puso a riku unas gafas de sol, le recogió el pelo y le puso una gorra de rapero por lo tanto parecía el típico chulo con el pelo corto y plateado ya que solo se le veía el flequillo, mientras ella se puso también unas gafas de sol y se recogió todo el pelo hacia atrás y se puso una gorra por lo tanto ni siquiera se veía que era rubia.

- Namine… recuérdame que nunca más te agá caso… la gente me mira raro- Dijo Riku fingiendo un puchero.

- Rikuu! Sabes que es por una buena causa- Dijo Namine fingiendo enojo ante su fingido puchero.

- Lo se Lo sé - Dijo Riku asintiendo.

Entonces fue cuando Namine vio a Kairi, estaba con Sora en una heladería los dos parecían estar hablando animadamente asique fue hacia allí arrastrando al peli plateado, llegaron y se sentaron justo detrás de Sora y Kairi pudiendo escuchar así toda la conversación, ya que al parecer no habían sido descubiertos.

- Y eso Kairi, pues que Riku y yo fuimos hace poco, y estuvimos peleando y casi le gano ¿sabes? ¡Fue genial! Me gustaría repetirlo algún día hecho bastante de menos a Riku- Dijo Sora con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Sora... te importaría dejar de hablar de Riku de una vez por todas- Dijo Kairi una vez molesta.

- Pe-Pero… Kairi… me pensaba que te interesaba, es tu amigo tambien- Dijo Sora confundida.

- No niego que me interese pero no se siempre que quedamos a solas te pones a hablar de él… no se Sora… tendríamos que hablar de los dos- Dijo Kairi intentado que Sora entendiera.

- Esta bien, lo siento a partir de ahora no lo haré mas- Dijo Sora resignado.

En el toro lado de la mesa una sorprendida Namine y sorprendido Riku se quedaban atónitos ante el caso de cómo Kairi domina a Sora, Riku estaba feliz porque le recordaba y hablaba de él, pero le había dolido que Kairi le dijera que no hablara de él y que aceptara como si nada.

- Oye… Sora… veras esta noche no están mis padres en casa, y yo no quiero quedarme sola… t-tú podrías venir- Dijo Kairi con la cara roja.

- Esta bien- Dijo Sora sin entender a que se refería la chica.

Riku al escuchar eso, se levanto de golpe asustando a todos los de su alrededor, y con paso firme y rápido se fue al baño, Namine suspiro y supuso lo que le debía haber dolido eso al peliplateado, pero no se podía aun creer como su amiga podía haberle propuesto eso a Sora… nunca lo pensaría, pero tenía un plan para es "cita". Por otro lado en el baño se encontraba el ojiverde, sentía su pecho arder y cada latido de su corazón le producía un dolor punzante, se miro al espejo, y vio como su expresión sumisa típica del había cambiado, su expresión estaba triste y él no quería mostrarse así ante los demás asique decidido intento poner un semblante serio, pero aun así solo se veía el doble de patético, ya era suficiente tenía una presión en el pecho y le picaban los ojos ¡ya era suficiente! no iba a seguir con esa farsa para enterarse de cosas que le iban a doler otro lado, Namine tenía el plan perfecto, pago rápidamente la cuenta y le mando un sms a Riku se quito la gorra y las gafas y se adentro en la heladería.

- ¡Buenas! No sabían que iban a estar aquí ¿qué tal?- Dijo Namine con una sonrisa.

- Hola Namine- Dijo Kairi un poco molesta por el momento en el que había llegado.

- Buenassss! ¿Vienes sola?- Dijo Sora curioso.

- Nop! Riku viene conmigo lo que pasa es que entro corriendo y se fue al baño, creo que se estaba haciendo pis, por cierto ¿vas a hacer algo esta noche?- Dijo Namine inocentemente.

- Pues me iba a quedar en casa de Kairi a dormir, que sus padre no estaban y tal, ¿porque lo preguntas?- Dijo Sora.

- Ah! Vale entonces nada, es que Riku, Wakka y Tidus se iban a quedar en mi casa a dormir a ver pelis- Dijo Namine felizmente.

- Lo siento Namine otro día será- Dijo kairi con carilla de pena.

- Ok! Pero si vais a estar lo dos solos en tu casa Kairi tus padres se van a mosquear ¿no?, ¿no sería mejor que fueras tu a casa de Sora?- Dijo Namine inocentemente mientras pensaba que su plan iba perfectamente.

- Pero estar solos es guay- dijo Kairi convencida.

- Um ahora que lo dices prefiero estar en mi casa además mis padres los sábados se van por la noche asique también estaríamos solos- Dijo Sora pero sin ningún pensamiento impuro.

- Bueno entonces me parece bien- Dijo kairi feliz.

- Em bueno chicos voy a por Riku y nos vamos venga chao!- Dijo Namine normal pero con una sonrisa interior primer parte del plan conseguido.

Riku se encontraba en el baño y acababa de recibir un mensaje de Namine que decía que saliera como Riku pero entre que estaba esperando que se le pasase un poco vio impresionado, como Namine entraba el servicio de los tíos y le sacaba arrastrando. Cuando salió saludo de sus dos compañeros y se fueron, mientras Namine le explicaba su gran plan.

Ya era por la noche, cuando Kairi llego a casa de Sora, los padre de Sora no se habían ido asique subieron a su cuarto, y se pusieron a charlar un rato después de eso los padres de Sora se fueron y Kairi le ofreció a Sora un juego, este inocentemente lo acepto, sintió como Kairi le vendaba los ojos le ataba las manos a la cama, Sora supuso que sería un juego de prisioneros pero le entro miedo cuando la chica le empezó a quitar el pantalón.

-Kairi ¿qué Haces?- Dijo Sora confuso.

- Shh! Tranquilo te gustara- Dijo Kairi convencida de lo que decía.

Le termino de quitar el pantalón y le desabotono la camisa, notaba como Sora estaba nervioso asique se acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente, fue bajando lentamente besando su cuello su pecho, y así asta su ombligo.

De mientras Riku caminaba cerca de la casa de Sora, no estaba seguro de lo que iva a hacer ni siquiera de poder soportar si llegaba a ver algo, pero ahora mismo tal y como le había dicho Namine era intentar que los dos no se acostaran y ya de paso pasar el también la noche con Sora, eran más o menos las 12.3 de la noche cuando Riku llego a casa de Sora toco y no había nadie o por lo menos nadie contestaba, pero sin embargo vio luz en la habitación de Sora, asique sin pensarlo más irrumpió en la casa de su amigo, tampoco se sentía incomodo por hacerlo muchas mañanas antes de ir al colegio lo había hecho para despertar al "dormilón", además la situación lo requería, llego al piso de arriba y se paro justo en la puerta de la habitación de Sora y logro escuchar…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, en un principio iba a ser mucho más largo pero cuando vi que eran 15 páginas del Word decidí cortarlo por aquí u.u', por ello no creo que tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo, estará para antes del sábado o el mismo sábado que viene.

Dejen reviews :D


	2. Posibilidad

Hola!!

Bueno tal y como prometí aquí está el segundo capitulo

Espero que también os guste: D

_______________________________________________________________________

Capitulo anterior:

Llego al piso de arriba y se paro justo en la puerta de la habitación de Sora y logro escuchar…

Capitulo 2 Posibilidad:

-¡ Kairi basta!... esto no está bien además no me gusta, por favor- Decía la voz de Sora suplicando.

- Vamos Sora somos novios si me quieres te terminara gustando- Decia Kairi intentando convencer al castaño.

Ante eso Riku se armo de valor y abrió la puerta como si no supiera nada de lo que estuviera pasando, encontrándose con un semidesnudo Sora atado en la cama con los ojos vendados y a Kairi sin camiseta encima del castaño. Kairi fue la primer han reaccionar, se bajo de la cama corriendo y corrió al baño para ponerse la camiseta y arreglarse, dejando allí a un tirado Sora.

- ¿Qu-Quien es?- pregunto Sora con la voz preocupada.

No obtuvo respuesta pero noto como alguien se posicionaba encima de él y con unas suaves manos le quitaba la venda de los ojos. Riku se hecho más hacia adelante para quitar las esposas que ataban a Sora a la cama, en ese momento Sora abrió los ojos y se encontró el rostro de Riku a escasos centímetro del suyo, pero aun así una vez hubo desatado Riku se separo dejando a un muy rojo Sora.

- Vístete anda- Dijo Riku intentado disimular su rostro de angustia, por haberlos encontrado así.

- Ri-Riku… Yo…en verdad no quería hacerlo, gracias por venir - Dijo Sora intentado explicar eso.

-No importa Sora- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le revolvía los cabellos.

En ese momento llego Kairi

-¡Riku! Si sabias que iba a estar a solas con Sora ¿Para qué vienes?, para joder eso es lo que quieres ¿Qué te pasa es que acaso estas celoso?- Dijo Kairi sintiéndose querida, pensando que Riku la quería.

- No, nunca tendría celos de ti, solo he venido porque me pele con Namine y pues no me lleve llaves de mi casa y este era al único sitio donde podía venir- Dijo Riku agachando la cabeza con expresión angustiosa.

- Oh!... Lo siento Riku puedes quedarte a dormir tu y yo dormiremos juntos no hay problema- Dijo Sora animado mientras intentaba animar a su amigo peleado.

- No importa…- Dijo Riku intentando sonreír.

- Sora no lo creas, muy bien que se haya peleado con Namine pero Riku y Namine no se pelearían, además ¿recuerdas alguna vez que Riku no lleve las llaves de su casa? Riku eso te ha sonado muy poco creíble- Dijo Kairi mientras ella y Sora miraban a los ojos de Riku, ya que sabían que eso ojos no podían mentir.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero Kairi aunque sea tu amigo, he de decirte que muy bien no os iría cuando Sora ni siquiera estaba empalmado asique, no creo que interrumpiera nada- Dijo Riku con una media sonrisa.

Ante esto Kairi salió corriendo llorando mientras decía un-¿y tú lo harías mejor?- con sarcasmo y se metía en el baño.

- Rikuuu! Joder pareces imbécil no sabes quedarte callado- Dijo Sora bastante molesto.

- Ella tampoco- dijo Riku un poco dolido por las palabras de Sora.

- Vamos a ver como soluciono esto- Dijo Sora rascándose la cabeza- ya se- dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Como hacia frio Sora se dispuso a preparar 3 chocolates y cuando estuvieron listos y servidos en la mesa llamo a Kairi y a Riku. Sora se sentó frente a Riku y Kairi al lado del primero, Kairi tenía su pequeña cara roja y los ojos hinchados de haber estado llorando.

- ¡Bien! Ahora Riku pídele disculpas- Dijo Sora pensando que el peliplateado aceptaría.

- No, que me las pida ella a mi-Dijo Riku casi enfadado.

- Riku! As sido tu quien ha herido sus sentimientos y as hecho que llore- Dijo Sora levantándose de su silla.

- Y yo no tengo sentimientos ¿no?- Dijo diciendo lo que pensaba pero arrepintiéndose.

- ¡Ya! Ya basta… parad chicos la culpa es mía, lo siento Riku- Dijo la chica llorando nuevamente y corriendo hacia el jardín.

Ante esto el silencio reino en sala, y lo único que pudo ver Riku antes de que Sora se fuera detrás de ella, fue una mirada llena de odio hacia él. Si aun fueran niños esa mirada no le abría importado, cuando eran niños siempre se estaban peleando y a veces le miraba con odio, pero nunca fue de una manera tan intensa como esta. Riku sintió su pecho contraerse con cada respiración, como su corazón latía lenta y dolorosamente, como si cada latido que diera fuera como si le clavaran una estaca, sintió también sus ojos arder y supo que en ese momento sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, asique rápidamente se levanto como pudo y fue al baño, parecería una chica pero era en el único lugar donde Sora no podía verle llorar. Nada más entrar al baño, se encontró el espejo delante de él y no pudo evitar verse, se veía tan débil y patético que se deprimió aun mas dejando correr sus finas y calientes lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras apoyado en la pared iba bajando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, era una sensación que tenía ya casi olvidada, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado, su pecho le dolía y le costaba respirar, notaba sus mejillas calientes y húmedas, tenía la cabeza con un dolor increíble, sus ojos le picaban y cuanto más lloraba más ganas tenia de llorar, no tardo en venir la angustia, al sollozar, aunque se tapase la boca para que no se acuchara su estomago se contraía igualmente, y tuvo que obligar a su cuerpo a levantarse para no vomitar en el mismo suelo, tras eso al peliplateado le faltaban las fuerzas para poder levantarse asique, se dirigió a la pared y se volvió a apoyar allí poniendo su mano helada sobre su caliente frente.

Sora y Kairi habían estado hablando ya un buen rato, Kairi le dijo que hablara también con Riku, pero Sora quería especialmente disculparse, pensó que a Riku no le sería importante lo que el pensase pero cuando lo miro con esos ojos, pudo ver en los agua marina un arrepentimiento increíble, pero cuando fue a buscarlo no lo encontró, mas tarde se encontró con Kairi que se estaba poniendo el pijama.

- ¿Has visto a Riku?- Dijo Sora ya un poco preocupado pensado que su amigo se había ido.

- Bueno verlo no, pero creo que esta en el baño, creo que le sentó algo mal - Dijo kairi algo preocupada.

- Lo mismo fue el chocolate- Dijo Sora mientras bajaba abajo acordándose de que se había dejado el chocolate en medio sin recogerlo, pero se encontró con que el chocolate de Riku estaba entero.

Riku aun se encontraba en el baño, y cuando se repuso un poco se levanto y se enjuago la cara, para que al menos no se notara que había estado llorando, aunque aun así se notaba un poco. Desde la ventana del baño que daba al patio vio la luz de la cocina encendida asique, salió pensando que esa era el mejor momento. Cuando salió vio que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro asique subió al cuarto de Sora en el que estaba su mochila y saco su pijama que constaba solo de una pantalón blanco de algodón con unas líneas negras a los lados, una vez se lo puso se dio cuenta de que solo había dos camas, bueno no camas, había una cama en la cabían dos personas y un futon, Sora le había dicho antes que ellos dormirían juntos, pero de seguro Sora quería dormir con Kairi y por mucho que lo doliera ya había molestado bastante hoy. Muy a su pesar Riku abrió el futon y se metió tapándose completamente hasta la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Sora y Kairi se encontrabas mirando la ventana ya que había empezado a llover.

- Sora ¿podría dormir esta noche a tu lado? Me dan miedo las tormentas- Dijo Kairi con carita de perrito degollado.

- No sé... kairi le dije a Riku que dormiría con el- Dijo Sora poniendo en verdad una escusa, ya que a él también le daban miedo las tormentas y no quiera dormir con otra persona a la que también le dan miedo.

Sora y kairi subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Sora, cuando entraron vieron un bulto en el futon, dentro de este, al escuchar las voces, Riku se hacia el dormido, Kairi sonrió, ahora solo estaba libre la cama asique podría dormir con Sora. Pero en cambio la cara de Sora demostraba un poco de tristeza, ¿Es que Riku ahora no quería dormir con él?, aprovecho cuando Kairi se fue al baño a lavarse, para acercarse al bulto, quito la sabana lentamente y vio sus cabellos plateados esparcidos por toda la almohada, le acaricio suavemente el pelo, y le rozo la mejilla.

- ¿Es que no quieres dormir conmigo Riku?- Dijo Sora con una voz triste.

Nadie respondió, Sora cogió con las dos manos la cara de Riku y la observo, seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre pero su cara se hallaba demacrada, tenia medianas ojeras debajo de los ojos, la nariz roja y las mejillas húmedas.

- ¿Riku estabas llorando por mi culpa?- Dijo Sora al aire notando como la angustia se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- No… debió de ser por la pelea con Namine ¿verdad?- Dijo de nuevo al aire intentando auto convencerse sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- Lo siento Riku… Lo siento- Dijo sora sintiendo como el agua salada bañaba su rostro y cerrando sus ojos.

Riku no pudiendo aguantar como la persona que mas amaba sufría, se incorporo un poco y suavemente empezó a limpiar las lagrimas de Sora.

- Ri-Riku! ¿Cuándo te despertaste?- Dijo Sora confundido.

- Ahora mismo- Dijo Riku con la voz ronca de haber llorado y vomitado.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te sentó mal el chocolate verdad? Dios soy imbécil como he podido despertarte- Dijo Sora golpeándose la cabeza.

- Estoy bien y no me ha sentado mal nada, Sora, ahora acuéstate con Kairi es tu novia después de todo- Dijo el peliplateado intentando forzar una sonrisa.

- No...No, Riku yo quiero dormir contigo- Dijo el castaño notando como un sonrojo subía s sus mejillas.

- B- Bueno,- Dijo Riku que también se sonrosaba, intentando no pensar mal.

- Es que ya sabes…- Dijo Sora moviendo sus brazos sin ningún sentido.

- Si se que dan miedo las tormentas ven anda- Dijo Riku mientras abría un lado del futon ofreciendo a Sora que metiera con el.

Sora se metió y sintió como un calor lo invadía, pero al tocar a Riku sintió que este estaba muy frio asique le cogió la mano y se la empezó a calentar con la suya propia.

- Estas muy frio Riku ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- Dijo Sora un poco preocupado.

- Sora, yo siempre estoy bien- Dijo Riku mintiendo, alegrándose por no ser pinocho.

En ese momento llego Kairi que al ver la escena no puso hacer otra cosa que sus pirar resignada y acostarse.

Más tarde la tormenta empeoro y Sora miedoso lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse fuertemente a Riku pasando una mano por debajo de su brazo y la otra apoyada en su pecho. Riku estaba entre dormido y no dormido cuando sintió que la fragancia de Sora lo invadía, se sintió abrazado y noto como la mejilla y Sora se aplastaba contra su pecho, correspondió al abrazo. Las cosas así eran las que le daban fuerza para continuar.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las rejillas de las personas del cuarto de Sora, dando justo en los ojos de Riku, que al sentir como una luz cegadora traspasaba sus parpados despertó, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con la vista de las patas de la cama de Sora, bajo la vista y vio una pequeña bolita acurrucada en su pecho, y con una sonrisa y aspirando su aroma se durmió de nuevo.

Se movió lentamente y el aroma a mar le envolvió, el aroma de Riku, fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos, ¿ Era aun de noche? Porque lo veía todo escuro, estiro un poco su mano y toco el pecho de Riku, y lentamente fue subiendo y quitándose las mantas de encima para poner su cabeza sobre la almohada y para ver la luz del día, pero lo que vio fue otra cosa más bella, al girar su cara, vio a Riku… sus ojos aguamarina cerrados, sus cejas bien perfinalas, su pelo liso esparcido por la almohada, su expresión de tranquilidad, y unos labios carnosos entre abiertos. El castaño sin darse cuenta y guiándose por sus impulsos los rozo suave con la llena de sus dedos. Ante ese tacto Riku se despertó y pareció darse cuenta de lo que Sora hacia, solo que solo sonrió y se estiro.

- Buenos días- Dijo Riku medio estirándose.

-¡ B-Buenos días!- Dijo Sora un poco rojo porque Riku lo hubiera pillado infraganti.

Riku se levanto pero estaba tan sumamente nervioso por tener a Sora pegado que se tropezó entre el revoltijo de sabanas y cayó encima de Sora. Por acto reflejo los dos cerraron los ojos, Sora los abrió lentamente y se encontró con los ojos aun cerrados de Riku a unos poco centímetros de los suyos, el peliplateado abrió los suyos encontrándose con los caramelo de Sora, sintió unas ganas tremendas de besarle pero no podía, y menos con Kairi allí al lado durmiendo, asique opto por levantarse, pero justo cuando izo fuerza con sus piernas uno de los tobillos le dolía demasiado y volvió a caer bruscamente encima de Sora.

- Arg! Creo que me echo daño en el tobillo- Dijo Riku moviéndose para todos lados para intentando levantarse.

-Mnmnm! Riku por favor estate quieto- Suplico Sora notando como al moverse la rodilla de Riku le estaba rozando su entrepierna.

- ¡Lo siento!- Dijo Riku alterado por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía pero sin embargo feliz por provocar eso en Sora.

Con cuidado se echo hacia un lado, se sentó y Sora le puso una venda.

En el desayuno.

- Sora, Por tu culpa esta noche he pasado mucho miedo- Dijo Kairi haciendo un puchero.

-L-lo siento, pero es que yo se lo dije antes a Riku.

Riku sonríe.

- Eso no es verdad, tú quedaste para dormir conmigo antes- Dijo aun con su puchero en la cara.

-Quedamos en que vendrías a mi casa pero yo no te dije anda de que ibas a dormir contigo- Dijo Sora excusándose.

Ding Don

Sora fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, y así evitando la reclamación de Kairi, pero cuando abrió se llevo una sorpresa,

- Namine!- Dijo contento Sora esperando que se reconciliara con Riku

- ¡Riku!... yo-yo lo siento- Dijo Namine mientras corría para abrazar a Riku y pasando un poco de Sora.

- E-estaba preocupada, te marchaste así sin más, lo siento de veras- Dijo Namine mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del aguamarina.

- Tranquila no pasa nada- Dijo Riku medio sonriendo acariciando el pelo de la chica.

- por un momento incluso llegue a pensar que si venias a casa de Sora no te dejarían, porque se pensaban que lo arias apropósito o algo- Dijo la chica con tristeza aunque en el interior estaba más animada que nadie de la sala.

Sora miro mal a Kairi como acusándola, pero Namine hizo como si no lo hubiese visto.

- ¿Pero tú como sabias que iba a venir aquí si no sabías que se la habían olvidado las llaves?- Dijo kairi.

- Em… p-pues- Namine no pudo terminar ya que Riku le cortó.

- Porque se lo dije antes- Dijo Riku mirando serio a kairi.

Mirada acusadora desde Sora a Kairi.

- Bueno chicos nosotros os dejamos - Dijo Namine agarrando del brazo a Riku.

Namine y Riku fueron a la casa de este último, y en su cuarto, Riku le conto todo lo que había pasado, quitando lo de que había llorado.

- Dios! Rikuu! Le gustas a Sora, ya es seguro, te tienes que declarar y cuanto antes mejor- Dijo Namine pegando saltitos por la casa toda emocionada.

- ¿Estás segura?- Dijo Riku confundido.

- Siii, totalmente segura, mañana quedas con él y se lo dices-Aseguro Namine.

- Bueno está bien- Dijo Riku convencido.

Y así terminando la conversación Riku se fue a su casa. Ya era de noche cuando Namine antes de irse a dormir decidió mandarle un sms a Riku para darle ánimo:

" _Riku estate tranquilo, estoy totalmente segura de que Sora te va a decir que también te quiere, asique aunque no la necesitas suerte mañana :D. Namine"_

Destinatario- abrir contactos usados recientemente- Kairi, Riku, Sora.

Namine tenía un móvil táctil, un móvil táctil que a veces aunque pulsaras un contacto a lo mejor se lo enviaba a otro, sin mucha suavidad Namine le dio al nombre de Riku con el dedo deslizándolo un poco hacia arriba, haciendo que también fuera enviado a kairi. Namine era consciente de que la había liado y bien, un sudor frio recorrió su espalda, y su rubia cabecita se puso a pensar rápidamente en una solución, un sonido se escucho, Namine miro su móvil para poder distinguir que había recibido dos mensajes nuevos.

"_Gracias, eso espero. Riku"_

"_Um… ya veo, gracias por la información Namine. Kairi"_

Al leer el último mensaje los ojos de Namine empezaron a humedecerse, sabía que Kairi iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que Sora no se fuera de su lado, pero no sabía que podía llegar a hacer. Nerviosa e inquieta Namine le mando otro sms a Riku.

" _Riku, de verdad haz caso a lo siguiente que te voy a decir, queda mañana todo lo temprano que puedas para hablar con Sora, y aunque este kairi confiésale tus sentimientos, sé que esto último no te hace gracia, pero por favor confía en mí, mañana te lo explicare. Namine."_

En la casa de Kairi se escuchaba a una chica bajando desesperadamente por las escaleras.

Kairi fue corriendo a por el teléfono y marco lo más rápido que pudo el numero de Sora.

- ¡Sora! Veras me he enterado de una cosa que no te va a gustar- Se escucho la voz de Kairi agitada.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo la voz de Sora preocupada.

- Veras, Namine me ha contado, que todo era una farsa, que Riku quiere reírse de ti, porque cree que sientes algo por él, y mañana te va a decir que te quiere, para que tu le digas que si y entonces dejarte en ridículo delante de todo el mundo.

- Vamos Kairi eso no puede ser verdad- Dijo Sora riéndose, pero angustiado.

- De verdad Sora, por favor si tu vas a ser feliz con él me daría igual que te fueras con él, pero Sora te va a hacer una putada y yo te quiero más que a nadie no puedo permitir que eso te pase, aunque Riku también sea mi amigo te lo tengo que decir, por favor Sora créeme…por favor- Dijo Kairi angustiada de que Sora no se creyera.

- Esta bien Kairi de todos modos no me lo termino de creer, pero si mañana Riku me dice algo lo tendré en cuenta.

Tras colgar el teléfono lo único que pudo hacer Kairi fue decir al aire

- lo siento Riku… de verdad lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo.

En una casa cerca de la de Kairi un castaño se tumbo en su cama, mientras una traviesa lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, ¿Porque decía Riku que creía que a él le gustaba? Quizás si le gustaba de verdad, realmente siempre que estuvo con Riku se sentía bien, era imposible que Riku se quisiera reír de él, era prácticamente imposible, en medio de sus cavilaciones, sintió un zumbido en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"_Sora, ¿podemos encontrarnos mañana a las 9.30, en la plaza central? Tengo algo importante que decirte. Riku"_

Sora apretó lo mas que pudo su móvil y con la otra mano se limpio las lagrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas, al final resulto que kairi tenía razón. No se volverían a reír de él.

"_Por supuesto. Sora"_

Ya eras las 9 de la mañana y Riku se terminaba de vestir rápidamente, se había retrasado un poco ya que Namine le había llamado pidiéndole la hora a la que iban a quedar y diciendo que más tarde le contaría lo que había pasado.

Riku salió a la calle con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una media sonrisa, quizás Namine tuviera razón.

Sora salió de su casa con el ceño fruncido, y con una mala expresión en su rostro de no haber conseguido dormir bien.

Cuando Riku llego al parque vio algo que no deseo ver, estaba, Sora y Kairi juntos, Namine le había avisado pero le puso en el sms a Sora que era algo importante, ¿Por qué tenia que quedar también con Kairi?

- Hola- Dijo Riku mirándolos, notando como su nerviosismo aumentaba.

- Hola- Dijo Sora secamente.

- Kairi le tengo que decir algo importante a Sora ¿Te importaría que nos fuéramos un poco hacia haya?- Dijo Riku nervioso.

- No, claro- Dijo sonriente.

Sora se levanto y con Riku se alejaron un poco.

- V-veras, sabes que suelo ser directo asique te lo diré sin rodeos- Dijo Riku notando como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

- Yo t-te quiero- Dijo Riku esperando una reacción por parte de Sora, pero al escuchar una pequeña risa, prefirió continuar- Puede que te parezca gracioso, pero Sora te lo digo en serio te quiero de verdad, quiero que estés junto a mi siempre, sé que es raro y que los dos somos hombres pero no podía contenerme más.

Sora se carcajeo fuertemente ante la mirada atónita de Riku.

- ¿En serio piensas que yo te quiero? No sé de donde abras sacado eso, pero yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú, yo solo quiero a kairi, asique……. ¿Porque no vuelves a la oscuridad y así nos haces un favor a todos? Bueno o por lo menos a mi- Dijo Sora actuando muy bien ya que su interior estaba llorando.

Pasaron unos angustiosos y largos segundos, que Riku utilizo para intentar que su voz sonara sin ningún sollozo, y mientras se daba la vuelta con una sonrisa cargada de angustia pronuncio un leve- bien.

Namine que estaba detrás espiando vio como Riku se iba, y al ver eso no dudo en correr hacia él. Le cogió la mano y le miro a la cara, sus ojos acuosos, se mordió el labio, su expresión llena de angustia, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, miro a Kairi quien portaba una sonrisa, y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado había sido culpa suya, soltó la mano de Riku y noto como este se fue tan rápido como pudo, miro al frente, miro a Sora y se acerco a él con ira, le cogió de la camiseta y tiro de ella hacia abajo, y mientras sentía sus propias lagrimas caer pronuncio unas palabras totalmente llenas de ira.

- Mira lo que acabas de hacer imbécil.

A Sora le recorrió un escalofrió, miro a kairi que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, miro a Namine que lloraban y entonces vio la posibilidad de que Riku dijera la verdad, ¿ Que había hecho? Si Riku realmente le quería, lo había destrozado con lo que le había dicho. Se quedo de pie estático con la vista perdida y solo una voz consiguió sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

- Solo tú sabes a donde ha ido- Dijo la voz quebrada de Namine.

Y Sora corrió todo lo que pudo.

Riku corría y corría, realmente no sabía ni siquiera hacia donde se dirigía, cuando un pie se enterró en la arena, miro hacia el frente, la playa, fue hacia la orilla y se sentó como solía hacer por las mañanas, y solo cuando contemplo y oyó el tranquilo oleaje, se permitió llorar. Una gota tras otra caía en la arena, unas gotas de agua salada que a la arena no tenía ninguna dificultad en tragar. Se echo lentamente las manos a los ojos y se limpio las lagrimas algo prácticamente inútil ya que estas no paraban de salir, golpeo fuertemente la arena haciendo que su puño se enterrara, se llevo las rodillas cerca de su cara y sus manos nuevamente se posaron allí quedándose para tapar su la cara.

- Ahora nunca me querrás ver- Afirmo entre lagrimas y sollozando el aguamarina.

- Nadie ha dicho nada de eso- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, a la vez que sentía una mano revolviéndole los cabellos tal y como se los revolvía a Sora.

- S-sora- Dijo mientras apartaba las manos de su rostro y dejaba ver su bella cara empañada en lágrimas.

_________________________________________________________________________

Bueno ahora estoy sin exámenes asique me pondré manos a la obra para seguir continuando las historias, aunque no creo que actualice tan rápido como ahora, ya que solo tengo unas cuantas notas para el siguiente capítulo ^^

Gracias por leer.


	3. Esperanza

Holaaaaa!

Bueno he aquí la continuación, he de decir que este capítulo aparece mas corto que los anteriores pero tiene más o menos las mismas palabras solo que hay menos dialogo (:

Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis

* * *

-Riku- Pronuncio quedadamente Sora.

Nunca habría creído ver a Riku asi, nunca lo había visto llorar, incluso cuando era pequeño Riku era el que siempre lo consolaba a él, le parecía meramente imposible, y más imposible aun que él hubiera sido el causante de ese estado, sabía que pedirle disculpas no menguaría su dolor, pero no le podía decir que Kairi le había engañado, destrozaría su amistad, una punzada se pronuncio en su pecho cuando sintió un sollozo por parte de su mejor amigo, poso su mano, intranquilo, en el hombro del peliplateado sintiendo como este ultimo temblaba.

En ese momento Riku se sintió tan débil y tan imbécil que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar escapar sollozos más pronunciados sintiéndose así mas patético aun. Sora se asusto cuando noto a Riku intentar levantarse, un primer intento en vano y un segundo intento exitoso, noto como sus pies descalzos se alejaban de su lado mientras intentaba vanamente limpiar de nuevo sus lagrimas. Se armo de valor y dándose la vuelta contemplo a Sora.

Sus ojos anegados por el llanto lo miraron de frente, a sus ojos, intentado expresarle todo lo que sentía, todo el dolor por el cual había pasado, todo el tiempo que lo había amado y cuantas veces una esperanza había crecido dentro de el. Se volvió a enjugar con su mano las lágrimas que volvían a derramarse de sus orbes aguamarina, e intentando evitar todo el dolor que se le venía encima dijo lo que creía conveniente para que Sora fuera feliz.

- Y-yo...Haría todo lo que fuera para que tu fueses feliz, y si…si tu- Soltó un suspiro tembloroso antes de continuar- si tu lo que deseas es que me vaya... yo estaré bien si tu lo estas, y si tu lo deseas me iré.

Pasaron unos minutos de un horrible silencio, por supuesto que no quería que Riku se fuera, pero todo lo que estaba pasando lo dejaba fuera de juego, no podía ni siquiera moverse o hablar simplemente estaba rígido, una estatua.

-Supongo que ese silencio lo dice todo- Dijo mientras se empezaba a dar la vuelta

- Riku… espera- Dijo Sora sintiendo sus calientes y gruesas lagrimas salir de sus mejillas en dirección a la arena.

- Y encima te hago daño a ti también- Dijo el mayor mientras sonreía irónicamente ahogando en esa sonrisa gemidos de desesperación- te… te prometo que nunca más apareceré por aquí así…jamás te volveré a hacer daño si eso es lo que te preocupa- Dijo dándose la vuelta y dando unos pasos hacia el lado contrario en el que estaba Sora y se llevaba las lagrimas esta vez consiguiendo que sus mejillas no se vieran mojadas.

- Ri-Riku… ¡No por favor!- Dijo Sora mientras corría en su dirección y le abrazaba por la espalda sintiendo como su pecho cada vez tenía un nudo más fuerte y sus lagrimas brotaban con más intensidad.

El peliplateado noto como la parte de atrás de su camiseta se mojaba, y supo que estaba llorando, se giro sobre si mismo para abrazar a Sora que sollozaba en su regazo y lo apretó estrechándolo aun más contra su pecho.

- Riku no te vayas por favor… por favor no te vayas, por favor Riku- Dijo el castaño aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía a la camiseta del mayor pegando su cuerpo todo lo posible al suyo para no dejarlo ir.

- Tranquilo Sora si tú no quieres que me vaya, nunca me iré- Dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en el pelo del castaño y notaba otra fina y cálida lagrima brotar de sus ojos…otra vez.

Lentamente Sora se fue tirando de la camiseta de Riku hacia abajo, llegándose a sentar en la arena, haciendo que Riku cayera junto a él, asegurándose más aun de que no se fuera.

Pero ese bonito momento se vio cortado por dos presencias, dos chicas casi idénticas que solo se podían diferenciar por su color de pelo y ojos llegaron junto a los dos chicos, que rápidamente limpiaron su rostro mojado y se levantaron. Namine no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer las cosas se estaban solucionando. Noto como Sora iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle algo a kairi cuando esta lo interrumpió.

- Yo…yo lo siento, Riku todo esto es culpa mía, pero entiéndelo ayer me llego un mensaje y yo, yo no podía permitir que te fueras de mi lado Sora- Dijo La pelirroja sintiendo húmedas sus mejillas-¡Porque te amo!

Esto conmovió a Sora, pero por su culpa había herido a Riku y también a sí mismo, iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Riku que aun seguía temblorosa se hizo de notar.

- Yo… pensaba que éramos amigos, dices que lo quieres pero si lo quisieras de verdad tan solo velarías por su felicidad y no le mentirías.

- Lo sé Riku, pero yo-yo no quería que se fuera de mi lado- Dijo agachando su rostro para después limpiarse las lagrimas y continuar- Y si, si eres mi amigo Riku.

- Entonces… ¿Que ibas a conseguir con esto? - Continuo Namine que hasta ese momento había estado callada.

- Se que le haría daño a Riku, pero también todo el mundo sabe que si Riku y Sora tuvieran una relación, nunca iba a terminar siendo completa- Dijo la pelirroja convencida.

- ¿Y porque no?- Dijo Riku confuso amaba tanto a Sora que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él.

- Porque los dos sois hombres, tu nunca podrás darle lo que una mujer le daría- Concluyo Kairi mirando fijamente al aguamarina para ver su expresión.

Pero no se encontró lo que había esperado, esperaba que Riku le contestara algo, y como de costumbre ese algo siempre le dejaba callada, Riku solía tener siempre razón, y millones de argumentos para defenderla, pero se encontró con otra realidad. Riku agacho al cabeza cediéndole la razón a la pelirroja y sonriendo amargamente hablo diciendo algo que sorprendió de sobre manera a los otros 3.

- Tienes razón yo nunca podría darle a Sora lo que tú le darías, ralamente nunca seré bueno para Sora, nunca seré tan bueno como tu… para el- Dijo dejando salir al exterior lo que su corazón le estaba dictando.

- Yo no creo lo mismo- Dijo medio enfadada Namine ante lo que dijo el peliplateado- Mientras que dos personas se quieran y hagan todo lo posible por mantenerse unidas, da igual que sean los dos hombres o mujeres.

- Sora, yo creo que debes decidir, porque yo… no puedo estar así es más, ni Riku ni yo podemos estar así, asique por favor Sora di a quien prefieres- Dijo Kairi rogando que dijera su nombre.

No hubiera salido mejor aunque hubiera estado planeado, Sora se encontraba a varios pasos de Riku y de kairi, el primero a la derecha y la segunda a la izquierda. ¿Se suponía que debía ir a los brazos de quien él quisiera? ¿Tenía que elegir entre el camino de la derecha o de la izquierda? ¿Tenía que elegir a uno de sus dos amigos? ¿No podía escoger un camino en el que los dos fueran sus amigos sin disputas y sin complicaciones?

Fue moviendo sus pies lentamente hacia el frente, y sus pies se movieron un poco hacia la izquierda, tomando el camino izquierdo, con un rostro confuso.

Su pelo color plata se movió lentamente al compas del ligero viento marino, sus ojos se cerraron con pesar, ahora más tranquilos que minutos antes, Sora había elegido a Kairi, pero por lo menos el lo había intentado ¿No? Con eso bastaba ¿o no?, miro con cierto recelo el rostro sonriente de la chica al ser abraza por Sora, y miro con cierta sorpresa cuando Sora lo dé dijo un leve "Lo siento".

No le podía decir un te quiero a la chica, no podía decirle un te quiero al chico, porque… los quería a los dos, estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera podía articular una palabra sin que su voz se tornara temblorosa. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás quedando más o menos entre los dos y dijo con voz clara, lo que estaba pensando.

- Yo ahora mismo no puedo decidir, lo siento, siento que sea yo el que realmente os este haciendo daño a los dos, pero ahora…ahora mismo estoy confundido y no creo que pueda pensar del todo bien, por favor dadme un poco de tiempo- Dijo el castaño con un deje de suplica al final.

- Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si hacemos unas semanas de prueba?- Dijo Namine medio emocionada, guiñándole un ojo al peliplateado, que realmente no entendía nada.

- No entiendo- Dijo Sora mirando confundido a la chica de ojos azules.

- Que porque no Sora esta una semana con kairi y después una semana con Riku, así sabrá con quien de los dos prefiere estar- Dijo la rubia explicando su teoría.

- Ni que fuéramos críos- Dijo Riku de mala gana por lo bajo.

- Ama me parece genial- Dijeron Sora y la peliroja a la vez.

- Yo me pido la primera- Dijo Kairi pensando en que ella podía conseguirlo sin ninguna duda, ella era una chica podía excitar mas a Sora que Riku, o eso pensaba.

Los tres chicos asintieron y Kairi arrastro al castaño, con la escusa de que lo acompañara a casa, dejando al peliplateado y a la rubia solos.

- Creo que es una idea un poco, bueno no sabría como describirla- Dijo Riku mirando a Namine con cara rara.

- Se que no es lo mejor, y que parecemos críos haciendo o utilizando este método, pero crees que con lo confundido que está ahora mismo Sora, elegirá a otro hombre, nunca ha estado con ninguno y no sabe cómo será, por eso es mejor que en tu semana le demuestres todo lo que le puedes dar, si lo haces bien y expresas lo que realmente sientes, no creo que tengas ningún problema en superar a Kairi.

**Semana de Kairi**

Se levanto energéticamente, y echo a un lado sus mantas rosas y amarillas, le costaba tanto levantarse cada día, que se sorprendió al ver la energía con la cual había empezado esa semana. Para empezar esa semana tendría que estar más guapa que nunca para que el castaño se diere cuenta es la diferencia de una mujer y un hombre. Se aliso el flequillo con cuidado ya que el resto del pelo lo tenía liso, se puso un poquito de maquillaje y se dirigió al armario al encuentro de su uniforme. Se subió su falda plisada verde y gris y sus calcetines hasta las rodillas verdes también, su camiseta blanca y su jersey verde en la mano.

Bajo a desayunar encontrándose con su madre.

- Que temprano te has levantado hoy cariño- Dijo una amble pelirroja con una sonrisa.

- Tengo algo que hacer mami, asique me iré pronto- Dijo la menor de la sala tras coger sus tostadas y irse a la entrada donde después de mirarse unos segundo se desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa. Y se puso su jersey para salir a la calle.

Se fue corriendo entusiasmada, había quedado con Sora media hora antes de las clases para así poder charlar un rato. Llego al colegio y una sonrisa adorno sus labios cuando vio a Sora sentado en un banco embobado mirando a unos chicos jugar al baloncesto.

- Hola Sora- Dijo la ojiverde mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño

- Hola- Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

- Me preguntaba si hoy quisieras venir a almorzar conmigo he preparado un bento- Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Bueno pero te importaría si almorzáramos frente a la pista de baloncesto hoy juegan los de nuestro colegio contra los del Prince ya sabes el colegio de la otra manzana- Dijo Sora suplicante.

- Esta bien, mientras estés conmigo- Dijo kairi abrazándose de su brazo.

Lógicamente ella no sabía quien iba a participar en el partido.

Las clases pasaron aburridas una tras otra, kairi y Sora se sentaban juntos mientras que el peliplateado se sentaba en la fila de al lado. Filosofía, francés y biología transcurrieron aburridas hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Sora y kairi se sentaron en el césped a la espera de que el partido comenzara. Pero bastante grande fue la sorpresa de Kairi al ver a Riku con el equipo de baloncesto y dispuesto a dar el salto para hacerse con el balón. Quería estar un rato a solas con Sora y si no era posible por lo menos sin Riku pero todo se había echado por la borda, y ahora Sora no hacia anda más que mirar el culo de Riku en esos pantalones que realmente tenía que admitir que le hacían un… bueno vamos a dejarlo en un buen culo.

- Sora- Dijo la pelirroja con tono meloso.

- Venga vamos Riku marca, ¿A que estas esperando?- Dijo bajito pero fastidiado Sora.

- Sora, podrías prestarme atención un momento ¿sabes?- Dijo la pelirroja un poco mal humorada.

- Espera kairi- Dijo mientras miraba como Riku le quitaba el balón a un niño 2 años mayor que él y corría hacia la canasta.

Kairi ya harta cojeo con las manos el rostro de Sora y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un largo beso. Pero justo en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, se escucho un golpe seco y el pitido de un silbato. Sora rompió el beso rápidamente mientras volvía la cara hacia la pista de baloncesto, encontrándose con un Riku tirado en el suelo y una mano sobre su frente. Se levanto todo lo rápido que pudo y se adentro en medio de la pista de baloncesto, miro a Riku y este le sonrió en respuestas diciéndole un leve "tranquilo no es nada" y volviéndose a incorporar, una gota resbalo desde su frente hasta la mejilla y el arbitro le ordeno salir del partido, y muy a su pesar tubo que cumplir con la orden.

- Tu el chico castaño- Dijo el entrenador con una mirada aterradora

- S-so- Dijo Sora miedoso.

- Acompáñalo a la enfermería- Dijo en modo de orden.

- E-está bien- dijo mientras miraba aterrado al entrenador y tiraba de la manga de Riku.

Los dos se marcharon a la enfermería dejando a una sola y confundida Kairi en el césped.

Llegaron a la enfermería, donde la enfermera coloco una leve gasa en el lugar de la herida de Riku, y le ordeno que se sentase por si acaso se mareaba.

- Después de unos minutos, podrás levantarte e irte, dentro de un rato vendré tengo que llevar unos papeles a la dirección- Dijo la enfermera de pelo castaño y largo con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sora y Riku se quedaron solo, ante esto Sora se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde el aguamarina estaba sentado y le miro con preocupación.

- Tranquilo Sora estoy bien es solo un rasguño- Dijo mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla del castaño, que cerraba los ojos ante el delicioso contacto

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado: D

La fecha de publicación del siguiente capítulo está en mi profile, junto con las fechas de las demás publicaciones ;)

Adiós y gracias por leerlo


	4. Celos

Buenass!! :D

Antes que anda siento mucho el retraso pero tuve muchos mucho y muchos problemas con mi ordenador T^T.

Bueno aquí les dejo el próximo capitulo, espero que os guste

* * *

- Tranquilo Sora estoy bien es solo un rasguño- Dijo mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla del castaño, que cerraba los ojos ante el delicioso contacto

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeña sonrisa cuando el pequeño pego su cara aun mas a su mano, queriendo establecer mas contacto, con un poco de indecisión atrajo un poco mas al castaño para aférralo con sus brazos, y así fundirse con él en un tierno abrazo.

- No volverás al partido- Dijo el castaño sonando mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

- Estoy bien Sora, voy a descansar un poco y volveré- Dijo Riku intentado convencer a Sora a pesar de que tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

- No as a volver a jugar, te has dado, ¿Y si te mareas? Es mejor que no te arriesgues- Dijo Sora suplicante.

- Sabes que sin mí no hay posibilidad de ganar- Dijo Riku arrogante, bromeando.

- Quédate aquí conmigo- Dijo el castaño abrazando al peliplateado.

El peliplateado noto el calor en su pecho, pero no debía hacerse ilusiones se lo había estado repitiendo así mismo durante toda la noche, pero aun si no podía evitar estar feliz, correspondió al abrazo del castaño sin poder evitarlo, pero obligándose a si mismo dijo.

- Sora esta es la semana de Kairi y tuya asique yo no debo intervenir, se supone que deberías estar con ella- Dijo Riku levantándose.

- Pero eso no me obliga a estar todo el día junto a ella- Dijo Sora haciendo una especie de puchero.

- Vamos al partido Sora, además no quiero que después kairi me diga traposo por estar más tiempo contigo ni nada por estilo- Dijo Riku arrastrando al pequeño hacia la salida.

-¿P-pero no ibas a descansar un rato?- Dijo el pequeño confundido.

-Ya estoy bien- Dijo su compañero dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

Nada más salir al patio donde estaba la pista vieron a mucha más gente a alrededor, se hicieron paso a trabes de la gente mientras escuchaban comentarios pesimistas sobre el partido, pero lo entendieron todo mejor cuando vieron el marcador 30-45. Riku gruño por lo bajo si antes iban ganado con una gran ventaja como que de repente iban perdiendo y encima por tanto, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a salir a la pista a seguir cuando algo se lo impidió.

- No vayas- Casi rogo el castaño a su lado.

Riku lo pensó un par de veces hasta que llego su entrenador.

- Riku si estás bien te importaría salir al campo, eres el capitán y por lo tanto el mejor del equipo, no te lo pediría si no hiciera falta- Dijo mirando el marcador.

- Claro que estoy bien- Dijo el peliplateado, si él podía hacer algo para que su equipo ganase haría cualquier cosa.

-¡ Riku!- dijo Sora irritado.

-Estaré bien- Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al castaño.

Oyó como su entrenador pedía tiempo muerto todos y casi inmediatamente sus compañeros se agruparon junto a él, me llamaron, teníamos que planear una muy buena jugada.

Se coloco en su posición, y le hizo una señas al que estaba justo detrás suya indicándole la jugada k iban a realizar, y en cuanto el árbitro indico que siguiera, Riku se hizo con el balón rápidamente, se lo paso rápidamente a Hayner que esquivando a varios de sus oponentes con facilidad, llego cerca de la canasta y cuando 2 chicos le cubrieron le paso el balón a Tidus que despisto a los contrincantes con un falso tiro a canasta que en verdad iba dirigido hacia Riku, que marco sin ningún problema al estar cerca de canasta. Esta y otras jugadas parecidas transcurrieron a lo largo del partido hicieron que el marcador diera un gran cambio, estaban en empate cuando el entrenador del equipo que juagaba en casa pidió un tiempo.

- Muy bien chicos, nos quedan 4 min de partido, podemos hacerlo, y lo sabéis- Dijo el entrenador mirando a los chicos que se cerraban entorno a él.

- ¿Que debemos hacer entrenador, ir a marcar o intentar defender todo lo que podamos?- pregunto Hayner mientras se limpiaba con una toalla un poco de sudor de la frente.

- Atacar, Riku ¿Estás bien?- Dijo el entrenador al ver al peliplateado algo pálido.

- Si, solo estoy algo cansado, después del partido descansare un rato y se me pasara- Dijo el peliplateado intentado suprimir las ganas que tenía de tirarse en los asientos del banquillo para aliviar un poco el dolor de cabeza.

Volvió a salir al campo acompañado de sus compañeros, por lo menos ellos tenían el balón, solo tenían 4 minutos asique tenían que esforzarse al máximo, el peliplateado corrió todo lo rápido que pudo posicionándose en el campo contrario e indicando que le pasaran el balón, Hayner le iba a pasar el balón a Riku cuando noto que lo cubrían asique se lo paso a otro compañero que tenía cerca y cuando las posiciones cambiaron se la paso a Riku.

Riku estaba en una muy buena posición para lanzar, pero para asegurarse más se la paso a Wakka para que este después se la volviera a pasar a él ya más cerca de la canasta, subió el brazo para lanzar el balón a la canasta cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo tiro al suelo, noto como el balón se le escapaba de las manos y como aquel que le había empujado se hacía con él. Todo su equipo se quedo quieto esperando que pitaran una falta pero lo único que paso fue lo que no esperaban 50-52.

- Genial- Susurro para sí y con desgana Riku mirando incrédulo al árbitro que simplemente se encogía de hombros.

Si antes le dolía la cabeza ahora le dolía horrores y encima le daba vueltas, miro instintivamente a Sora cuando recordó sus palabras "te vas a marear" pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de indignación por parte del castaño, y por su parte lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar escapar una risa floja y enseñarle el pulgar hacia arriba.

Había visto el golpe de lleno,¿ Quien se creía ese tío para empujar a Riku? Es mas ¿ Quien se creía ese arbitro para no pitar la falta?. Noto que Riku estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal y como instintivamente se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, Se mordió el labio seguramente tendrá un dolor insoportable, pero conocía a Riku y sabia que iba a seguir jugando. En un momento sus miradas se encontraron y Sora frunció el ceño esperando por lo menos que Riku se retirara, pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa y un pulgar hacia arriba diciéndole indirectamente que estaba bien, aunque eso ni el mismo se lo creía, ¿ Por qué le importaba más un partido que su misma salud? Era un idiota.

Volvió de nuevo a fijar su vista en el marcador, tenían menos de un minuto para marcar y por lo menos quedar empate, miro a sus contrincantes que tenían de nuevo el balón, si seguían iban a canasta de nuevo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin pensar en el dolor de cabeza, llego cerca de su canasta y vio como iban a volver a canasta, tomo impulso y de un salto hizo un tapón, pero no todo salió como él quería. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y levanto la vista se dio cuenta de que empezaba a ver borroso, se quedo totalmente estático, se llevo la mano libre a su cabeza y se apretó los ojos suavemente, volvió abrirlos esperando que volviera a ser como antes pero no fue así, se asusto pero sin pensarlo camino hacia más o menos la mitad del campo, no tenía la oportunidad de pasarle a nadie, porque a saber a quién le pasaría, asique sin pensarlo más miro hacia la canasta, ni siquiera la veía bien, pero si querían ganar tenía que tirar ese triple, cerró los ojos y se imagino donde estaba la canasta, y lanzo el balón, no quiso ni abrir los ojos, para ver si había canastado, escucho el pitido del árbitro indicando que el partido había terminado y miedoso espero alguna reacción, hasta que noto los brazos de Hayner rodeándolo, y después siguieron mas y mas.

- ¡Riku lo has conseguido!- Escucho la voz alegra de Tidus y Wakka.

Y fue entonces cuando sonrió y se dejo vencer.

Vio como Riku cerraba los ojos, si conseguía marcar seria un triple y ganarían, vio como dudaba y finalmente tiraba el balón, que tras girar un poco en el aro entro, una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro y por primera vez desde que había vuelto, miro a Kairi.

- Hemos ganado- Dijo el castaño a la peliroja.

-¿Entonces podemos comer ya?- Dijo la chica un poco seria.

- Oh, es cierto claro-Dijo cogiendo unos palillos y comiéndose un trozo de tortilla.

Aun así la paz no duro mucho ya que escucho la voz de Hayner llamando sin cesar a Riku. Se levanto un poco de su sitio y lo gro ver como Hayner cargaba con Riku ¿Quien se creía ese rubio para cargar así a Riku y mas cogiéndolo de la cintura? Corrió y logro escuchar.

- Llévalo a la enfermería Hayner, necesita descansar- Dijo el entrenador serio pero a la vez orgulloso de des alumnos.

Iba a seguirlos cuando el entrenador lo detuvo, la hora del almuerzo a terminado vete ya a clase.

Bufo muy molesto y se fue en dirección a su clase encima ahora tenía Fisica, subió las escaleras y cuando llego a la clase tiro su chaqueta a su asiento y se sentó en su sitio poniendo su cabeza entre sus brazos. La gente no tardo mucho en llegar, y noto como Kairi se sentaba a su lado, por su brusquedad al sentarse y al sacar los libros seguramente estaría enfadada, escucho la voz del profesor, y tuvo que levantar la cabeza y obligarse a sacar los cuadernos, ¡ Mierda había olvidado que le había dejado su cuaderno de Fisica a Namine, la busco por todas partes pero no estaba en clase, al igual que Hayner ¿ Estarían con Riku? Como podía haber sido tan estúpido para no saltarse la clase. Por lo menos tenía una idea, levanto la mano para llamar la atención del profesor y cuando este lo miro hablo

- Podría ir a la enfermería no me encuentro muy bien- Dijo el castaño mientras simulaba mal estar en el estomago.

- Claro- Dijo el profesor mientras seguía escribiendo cosas en la pizarra que no tenían ningún sentido según Sora.

Nada más salir de la clase se puso a correr, desesperado, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pero con algo de cuidado para no caerse, y se paró de golpe en la puerta de la enfermería al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Crees que Sora tenga algo que ver?- Le pareció escuchar la voz de Hayner al otro lado de la habitación.

- Riku se ha dado un golpe fuerte, y se ha puesto a correr abra sido por eso, aunque últimamente…- Escucho la voz de Namine.

- ¿Últimamente qué?

- Riku lo ha pasado mal últimamente, y eso habra repercutido tanto a su alimentación y supongo que también a su descanso- Dijo la voz de Namine tristemente.

- Te envidio Namine- Dijo la voz del chico retumbando en la sala.

- ¿Por qué?- Dijo confundida Namine.

- Conoces tan bien a Riku- Dijo soltando un suspiro al final de la frase- Me gustaría conocerlo o por lo menos que confiara en mi la mitad que confía en ti.

- H-Hayner, ¿Te gusta Riku?- Dijo la voz sorprendida de Namine

No lo aguanto más ¿Es que no iban a parar de hablar de eso? Bueno realmente ellos no sabían que ele estaba allí.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y vio los ojos sorprendidos de Namine y Hayner.

- ¿Q-que te ocurre? Dijo Namine cruzando los dedos para que no hubiese escuchado nada.

- E-em nada solo vine corriendo, y me apresure demasiado, quería ver que Riku estaba bien- Dijo el castaño, no les iba a decir que los había escuchado, haría que ellos se dieran cuenta de que él podía perfectamente hacer feliz a Riku.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

La fecha del siguiente capítulo está en mi profile, quizás os parezca un poco tarde pero es que hago un viajecito a Italia y allí no me puedo llevar el ordenador T.T


	5. Excursión

Holaa!!

Y aquí de nuevo, siento mucho más que la otra vez por tardar pero ya saben que mi ordenador parece morirse a cada rato T^T

Bueno basta de rollos y de escusas que seguramente no leeréis, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo :D

Espero que os guste

* * *

- E-em nada solo vine corriendo, y me apresure demasiado, quería ver que Riku estaba bien- Dijo el castaño, no les iba a decir que los había escuchado, haría que ellos se dieran cuenta de que él podía perfectamente hacer feliz a Riku.

Namine y Hayler solo atinaron a suspirar con alivio disimuladamente y girarse nuevamente hacia Riku.

El castaño se acerco a la cama, y puso mala cara al ver como Hayler se sentaba en la silla más cercana y cogía a Riku e la mano ¿ Con que derecho hacia eso? Suspiro y intento vanamente desfruncir el ceño.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido Hayler?- pregunto con tono mordaz.

- No lo sé Sora, cuando tapono la canasta del equipo contrario lo note aturdido pero como siguió corriendo no le tome atención, pero después cuando canasto y todos fuimos a felicitarle se desmayo, seguramente será por el golpe y por el esfuerzo- Dijo Hayler apenado.

-Podrías haberte fijado mas, al fin y al cabo eres su compañero de equipo ¿no?- Dijo escupiendo las palabras Sora, estaba muy molesto.

Hayler frunció un ceño perfecto, y con mal tono le reprocho.

-Estaba pendiente del partido Sora, además no eres el más adecuado para reclamar, porque eres el primero que le está haciendo daño.

Namine contrajo su cara en un gesto de susto, mientras empezaba a decir cosas un tanto incoherentes para quitar la presión mientras los otros dos discutían.

- Algún día, muy pronto Riku se dará cuenta de quien vale la pena realmente, y entonces me elegirá ami- Dijo, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente de la última frase.

El silencio reino en la sala, los ojos de Namine se abrieron de sobremanera, y los de Sora casi se desorbitaron, eso no podía pasar nunca, no, Riku no podía dejarle.

Hayler se giro bruscamente hacia la camilla cuando escucho un leve quejido rompiendo el silencio de parte de Riku.

-Riku ¿Estas bien?- Dijo enseguida el rubio

Riku abrió los ojos con pesadez al escuchar la voz de Hayler tan cerca de su odio, cuando lo abrió completamente pudo ver una imagen mas o menos nítida de su compañero de equipo en primera plana.

-S-si- contesto torpemente con la voz un tanto ronca.

- Menos mal- Dijo levemente con un suspiro, mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar al aguamarina.

- Que no es para tanto estoy bien- Dijo Riku ya mejor.

- Hemos ganado ¿lo sabías verdad?- Dijo Hayner ya separándose del peliplata.

- Claro que si- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

En ese momento una brecha de duda apareció en el corazón del castaño, que sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, salió de la habitación sin que nadie se percatara, una vez que hubo salido se dirigió a la zotea, donde con rabia deposito su puño varias veces sobre las verjas, respiro profundamente, dándose cuenta de que Hayler posiblemente tuviera mucha razón, ¿Encima que provocaba que Riku lo pasara mal, como podía seguir esperando que Riku le amara? Paro de dar golpes cansado mientras se recostaba contra la valla y sus ojos se llenaban de un liquido salino, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que desapareciera, pero no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que abrazarse así mismo, sintió la puerta de la zotea cerrarse, y miro esperando urgentemente que fuera Riku, pero una cabellera rojiza sustituyo a uno plateada. Más lagrimas se amontonaron en sus orbes azules, y cerró los ojos por instinto acurrucándose aun mas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió los brazos de la chica rodearle el cuello, abrazo a la chica sintiéndose aun mas culpable, por haber dejado a la chica sola después de que hubiera hecho todo el esfuerzo por traerle el almuerzo, se aferro mas fuerte a ella y sollozo intentado decir un "lo siento" que no sonó como tal pero la chica entendió.

- Sora ¿Estas preocupado por Riku?- Dijo Kairi mientras hacía que el chico la mirara.

-N-no- Dijo el castaño.

Kairi abrazo fuertemente a Sora dándole ánimos. Entonces fue cuando Sora se dio cuenta o creyó darse cuenta de que l única persona que tenia era Kairi, que lo de Riku sintió hacia el fue algo pasajero, que Riku nunca seria suyo ni por asomo.

Se levanto decidido, apartando un poco a Kairi y diciéndole que volvieran a clase.

Volvieron y sentándose en sus asientos siguieron con la clase de física que tanto odiaba Sora, pasaron tan solo 10 minutos hasta que sino la campana que hizo que Sora se animara repentinamente, ahora tenían ingles su asignatura favorita.

Vio a Hayner y a Namine entrar en la clase, pero no les hizo caso, solo presto atención cuando detrás de ellos vio a Riku, que le sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en la fila de al lado. Sora le respondió al gesto un poco dolido. La clase transcurrió con total normalidad, todos haciendo los ejercicios y hablando de vez en cuando.

Después de esa clase, la profesora falto y tuvieron 1 hora de libre, en la que el tutor llego para hacer un aviso.

-Chicos, silencio- dijo el sensei esperando a que los alumnos se callaran y continuo- Mañana iremos a unos excursión a las montañas y al lago, para realizar una actividad geológica.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar allí?- pregunto un chico de última fila.

- Toda el dia, llévense el almuerzo y ropa fresca, saldremos a las de aquí a las 9 asique sean puntuales- Dijo mientras se marchaba de la clase.

Un gran alboroto se formo todo el mundo estaba feliz de no tener clase.

- Sora, ¿Te pones conmigo en el autobús? Es nuestra semana- Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Claro - Dijo el castaño corriendo tristemente.

- Hey, Sora te pones conmigo- Dijo Riku con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo siento, pero ya me voy a poner con Kairi- Dijo el castaño mientras jugaba con su lápiz.

-No importa, me pondré con otra persona- Dijo un poco desilusionado el aguamarina.

- ¿Que tal estas?- Pregunto cambiando de tema el castaño.

- Sabes que estoy siempre bien- Dijo mientras volvía a poner un sonrisita, estaba feliz por haber ganado el partido-

- Se que no, no deberías haberte esforzado tanto- Dijo mirándolo con sus ojos marrones acusadoramente.

Riku solo atino a reír un poquito más y a acariciarle el pelo a su compañero agregando- Me encanta que te preocupes por mi

Ante ese comentario Sora se sonrojo y bufo molesto. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera puesto tan feliz tan solo hablando 2 minutos con Riku?

Al día siguiente:

Se despertó por el maldito ruido del despertador que tanto odiaba, lo miro y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era, era tarde, ¿Cómo se podía haber quedado dormido? Había puesto 3 despertadores incluso. Corrió hacia el armario cogiendo una camiseta de manga corta roja y unos vaqueros piratas sueltos, volvió a correr al baño desnudándose y metiéndose en la ducha, si no estaba calculando mal tenía 15 minutos para tener que salir de casa. Todo lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, y aun así tuvo que ir comiéndose la mitad del desayuno mientras corría hacia el colegio.

- ¡Hey!- Dijo una voz que sonaba a sus espaldas.

-¡Riku!- Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que la tostada que llevaba en la boca se callera al suelo.

- Mira lo que has conseguido- Dijo acusador el castaño.

- Yo solo te salude, por cierto ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?- Dijo alzando una ceja Riku.

- No sé, ¿Quizás a la clase de biología que estamos a punto de perder?- Dijo sarcástico el castaño.

- Sora, hoy es la excursión, no me digas que no te acordabas- Dijo intentando aguantar la risa.

- Mierda, ¿Y ahora que hago con este montón de libros?- Dijo con gesto desesperado, señalando su mochila.

- Tenemos tiempo aun podemos pasarnos por clase y dejarlos- Dijo pensativo.

-Tampoco tengo almuerzo- Dijo parándose de golpe.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo extrañado por la parada.

- Quizás sea mejor que no vaya, mira qué hora es y no he preparado nada- Dijo un poco triste.

- ¡Sora!- Reclamo el peliplateado- No seas tonto, dejaremos los libros, y yo te dare de mi almuerzo, hay suficiente para los dos.

- En- enserio - Dijo ilusionado, los bentos de Riku siempre tenían muy buena pinta.

- Si, si no te lo estaría diciendo, ahora rápido si quieres que llegamos a tiempo- Dijo mientras cogía de la mano a Sora y lo arrastraba a paso rápido en dirección al colegio.

Sora no se quejo de hecho una sonrisa ancha se dibujo en su cara, y aunque igualo el paso de su compañero no le soltó la mano en ningún momento hasta que llegaron al colegio. Llamaron al portero que le entrego gustoso las llaves de su clase, y fueron a dejar los libros de Sora, volviendo esta vez corriendo al lugar donde habían quedado con el autobús.

Por otro lado, kairi se había levantado temprano, esta vez no había preparado ningún bento para Sora, ya que seguramente el llevaría el suyo, pero si se esforzó para qu el suyo quedara muy bonito y bueno, siempre le había cocinado bien pero Riku siempre mejor, estaba segura de que su almuerzo hoy iba a estar mejor que el de Riku.

Fue al sitio indicado para esperar el autobús y fue su sorpresa ver que los únicos dos que faltaban eran Riku y Sora, se lo esperaba de Sora, pero… Riku nunca llegaba tarde. Pero no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando los vio llegar corriendo, los dos agitados y sonrojados por haber corrido, una bonita visión pero… ¿Por qué iban cogidos de la mano?

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :3

Por ahora no pondré fecha de actualización para el siguiente capítulo, porque voy un poco agobiada con los demás fics, aun así no creo que tarde demasiado.

Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews


	6. Minerales

Bueno después de mil años sin actualizar, si me he dignado a aparecer por aquí con un nuevo capítulo .

Podéis estar enfadados y matarme si queréis, pero es que segundo de bachiller no te deja tiempo para nada, como ya sabréis la mayoría T^T.

Bueno espero que disfrutéis este capítulo :3

Por otro lado, kairi se había levantado temprano, esta vez no había preparado ningún bento para Sora, ya que seguramente el llevaría el suyo, pero si se esforzó para que el suyo quedara muy bonito y bueno, siempre había cocinado bien pero Riku siempre mejor, estaba segura de que su almuerzo hoy iba a estar mejor que el de Riku.

Fue al sitio indicado para esperar el autobús y fue una sorpresa ver que los únicos dos que faltaban eran Riku y Sora, se lo esperaba de Sora, pero… Riku nunca llegaba tarde. Aun así no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando los vio llegar corriendo, los dos agitados y sonrojados por haber corrido, una bonita visión pero… ¿Por qué iban cogidos de la mano?

Nada más ver a la peliroja Sora tuvo el impulso de soltarle la mano a Riku, no porque no le gustara sino por el bienestar de la peliroja ya que realmente era su semana, suspiro y lentamente deshizo su mano entre la de Riku, sintiendo un frio inmediato. Riku se giro hacia el interrogante pero no le digo nada solo miro a Kairi casi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Sora-Kun, ven rápido te he guardado el sitio a mi lado- Dijo la chica feliz, si no había calculado mal el viaje duraba más o menos una hora y si había trafico una y media.

Sora corrió un poco dejando algo atrás a Riku mientras entraba por la puerta del autobús y se sentaba sonriendo efusivamente a la peliroja, pudo ver como detrás suya estaba Olette una chica de un curso menor que el suyo, con el pelo de color castaño algo largo y los ojos de un color verde brillante, al lado suya no había nadie sentado.

- Hey, ¿Olette se va a sentar alguien a tu lado?- Dijo Sora mientras se ponía de rodillas en su asiento mirando hacia atrás.

- No…- Dijo la chica algo extrañada solo había hablado con el castaño dos o tres veces.

- ¡Rikuuu! Ven siente aquí detrás de mi- Dijo Sora agitando su mano de un lado a otro para llamar la atención de Riku.

-Vale- Dijo el peliplata con una leve sonrisa mientras sorteaba las mochilas que estaban tiradas en medio del pasillo.

Riku se sentó bastante feliz, ya se había medio concienciado de que le iba a tocar bastante lejos del castaño.

Sora siguió con la mirada a Riku hasta darse la vuelta en su propio asiento, le envió una sonrisa mientras le pedía con la mano que se acercase, cuando Riku se acerco lo suficiente con la mirada matadora de Kairi, Sora le dijo un flojo- Gracias- Que Riku respondió amablemente con un amago de sonrisa, guardando los ápices de esta para dedicarle otra sonrisa a su compañera de al lado.

- ¿Que tal Olette?- Dijo mientras terminaba de sentarse y se quitaba la chaqueta que se había puesto a última hora debido a la brisita que corría, por las mañanas solía hacer frio aunque después hiciera un calor abrasador.

- Pues bien- Dijo la chica un poco tímida, Riku era mayor que ella y le daba un poco de vergüenza hablar con él.

- Por cierto, ¿Se iba a sentar alguien aquí?- Dijo Riku cambiando su tono de voz a uno más preocupado.

- No- Dijo la chica mientras reía tontamente.

- Menos mal, por un momento pensaba que le había quitado el sitio a alguien, pensaba que te ibas a sentar con Hayner- Dijo el peliplateado al fin y al cabo, se notaba que la chica llevaba detrás del rubio hacia bastante tiempo.

- No… no se con quien se ha sentado… pero me da igual- Dijo la chica mientras su tono de voz se entristecía por momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro su reloj por 4 vez en 5 minutos, ¿Es que acaso el tiempo no se dignaba a pasar? Froto de nuevo su cabello castaño desordenado y suspiro aguantándose de las ganas de hacer un berrinche ¿Por qué Riku estaba hablando tan animosamente con Olette, o más bien porque la chica se sonrojaba a cada momento? Riku no era así de extrovertido ni mucho menos, además, ¿Por qué no le daba conversación a el?

- Sora…Sora… ¡Sora!- Dijo la pelirroja mientras terminaba de zarandear la esquina de la camiseta del castaño.

- Dime…- Respondió con desdén.

- Te estaba diciendo lo del otro día, no me estas escuchando ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kairi con tono más enfadado.

Se estaba empezando a impacientar, llevaba escuchando a kairi mas de una hora, bueno escuchando, escuchando no del todo, pero tenía su aguda voz metida dentro de su cabeza, y ya le dolía demasiado, por lo menos según lo tenía calculado no quedaba mucho.

- Hey, Riku, Olette ¿De qué habláis?- Dijo Sora mientras se giraba en su asiento y sonreía de una manera un poco forzada.

- Pues Riku me está contando cómo se resuelve un problema de matemáticas que el profesor nos puso el otro día en clase- Dijo Olette un poco sonrojada y contenta mientras parecía escribir algunos números en una libreta.

- ¿Qué problema?- Dijo el castaño curioso, si Olette estaba en un curso por debajo del de él, se supone que el podría resolver el problema.

-¿Recuerdas el segundo trimestre del año pasado? Son los problemas de optimización- Dijo mientras señalaba un triangulo que había dibujado Olette en su libreta.

- Oh si…. Esos- Recordó Sora- Esos que suspendí- Bajo la cabeza un poco y se rio de una manera tonta, habría sido mejor si no preguntara.

- Entonces Riku ¿Cuando ya tengo esta ecuación?- Pregunto interrogante mientras señalaba una parte de la libreta.

- Tienes que hacer la derivada la igualas a cero, y entonces podrás hallar x, cuando la halles lo estudias- Dijo Riku mientras iba señalando algunas cosas.

Olette se puso a escribir en el papel y tras pensar un rato.

- No puedo hacerlo- Casi grito mientras zarandeaba inútilmente la libreta.

- Creo que ya somos dos- Volvió a reír Sora, consiguió aprobar en septiembre y porque no le pusieron ningún problema de esos.

- Haber trae aquí- Dijo Riku mientras tomaba la libreta de las manos de Olette. Sus manos se rozaron y Olette se sonrojo de nuevo.

- G-gracias Riku- Dijo la chica nerviosa, no le gustaba Riku pero al ser mayor que ella y bastante atractivo no podía evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa.

- No es nada- Respondió el aguamarina mientras le devolvía su libreta. Y miraba confundido como el castaño se daba la vuelta y se sentaba de nuevo en su sitio maldiciendo.

- Hey, Sora ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo Riku mientras se levantaba un poco del asiento y se asomaba a los asientos de adelante, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Iba a hablar otra vez cuando de repente la voz del profesor lo interrumpió.

Bueno chicos ya hemos llegado, vayan bajando ordenadamente- Hizo énfasis en la última palabra- Y haced grupos de dos, la gente que no sepa mucho de geología que intente conseguir a alguien que sepa- Termino diciendo mientras era el primero que bajaba el autobús.

- Sora… yo no sé mucho de geología pero… ¿Te pondrás conmigo verdad?- Dijo Kairi mientras agarraba de la mano al castaño y tiraba un poco de él para empezar a bajar del autobús. Este solo atino a asentir con la cabeza, aunque clara la llevaban porque el sabia aun menos de geología, veremos a ver como hacían las actividades bien.

Cuando todos bajaron del autobús el peliplateado se acerco interrogante a Sora, preguntándole- ¿No ha venido Namine?

Kairi se adelanto a Sora y respondió- Se encontraba mal asique decidió no venir.

- Oh, vaya- Dijo Riku pensativo con quien se pondría ahora de pareja, le preguntaría a Olette pero ella ya se lo había pedido otra chica. Se giro y vio a Hayner hablando y riendo como siempre, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y se acerco a él.

- Hayner, ¿Tienes pareja?- Dijo Riku mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención y que se diera la vuelta, este negó con la cabeza-¿Te pondrías conmigo?- Continuo el peliplateado.

- ¡Claro!... pero yo no sé mucho sobre geología- Dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo y se lo echaba para atrás como de costumbre.

- No importa- Dijo Riku con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro y le indicaba que se acercaran a la zona donde el profesor les decía que se reunieran.

- Bueno dado que algunos no les gusta la geología, un grupo de profesores y yo hemos ideado un plan para hacer que esta actividad se haga algo más llevadera para todos- Sonrió un poco, al escuchar los murmullos y las sonrisas de los alumnos curiosos- Veréis haremos un concurso, a cada grupo se le entregara una de estas carpetas- Siguió hablando mientras enseñaba una carpeta con papeles que ponían nombre de minerales y rocas- Como veis salen nombres de rocas y minerales, lo único que tenéis que hacer es encontrarlos, quien encuentre todos antes, conseguirá un premio- Concluyo mientras empezaba a repartir las carpetas.

- Y chicos el descanso para comer es a las 13:30, a las 14:30 se reanudara de nuevo el concurso- Volvió a decir el profesor.

- ¡Esto parece demasiado difícil! Dudo que podamos conseguirlo- Dijo Hayner mientras revisaba la carpeta, apenas conocía dos o tres minerales.

- No te preocupes, lo intentaremos- Respondió animado el peliplateado mientras echaba un pequeño vistazo a la carpeta- ¿Qué te parece si vamos primero a por esta? Creo que es la que mas escasea asique, si encontramos una primero mucho mejor.

- Pues a ello entonces- Respondió su compañero animado, le daba igual si no ganaban por lo menos estaría más tiempo con Riku.

Por otro lado:

- Kairi, conoces alguno de estos- Dijo el castaño mientras señalaba la carpeta.

- Algunos si, o eso creo, ¿Tu sabes alguno?- Pregunto curiosa, alguno tenía que saber ¿no?

- Pues… la verdad es que… no- Dijo Sora un poco apenado aunque sonrió un poquitín.

- Bueno empecemos- Sentencio Kairi indicando con su mano un camino a seguir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto el rubio al peliplateado.

- Dame el mapa- Respondió mientras que extendía su mano.

- Aquí esta- Dijo mientras se lo tendía.

- Creo que deberíamos ir por esta zona, leí hace poco un libro de donde se podrían encontrar algunos minerales, creo que la Blenda debería estar por aquí- Señalo una parte del mapa.

-¿Blenca?- Intento Hayner recordar el nombre del mineral

Riku se rio ante el comentario de su amigo- Blenda, es Blenda, puede tener un color de naranja a negro, si ves algo así avísame.

- Esta bien- Rio el rubio.

Y así la mañana fue agotadora para todos, a demás del calor que hacía y tener que cargar con sus mochilas todo el rato, tenían que estar montaña para arriba montaña para abajo, ninguno llevaba botas de montaña y algunas chicas incluso llevaban sandalias. Riku y Hayner llevaban ya casi la mitad de las rocas y minerales que necesitaban y esa era otra cargar las piedras que no pesaban muy poco que digamos. Kairi y Sora habían encontrado dos, eran pocas pero Sora se sentía algo feliz, por lo menos habían encontrado algunas, aunque la verdad le gustaría saber cómo le iba a Riku, algo seguro era que mejor que a ellos si le iría, después le mandaría un mensaje para quedar para comer, al fin y al cabo comería de su almuerzo, seguro que estaba muy muy rico.

- Ya son las 13:3, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer ya?- Dijo Kairi mientras se estiraba y se frotaba un poco las piernas le dolían.

- Bueno, vale. ¿Te duelen las piernas?- Dijo el castaño mientras le sujetaba la mano y señalaba una zona cerca del lago- ¿Vamos a ese sitio?

- Vale, si me duelen bastante tendría que haberme puesto unos zapatos mas comodos- La chica sonrio, hacia ya algún tiempo que Sora no le había cogido de la mano.

Llegaron al lugar en poco tiempo y Kairi había traído un mantel bastante grande de tela para poner encima del césped y así poder comer y sentarse más cómodamente.

- Oh, Kairi siempre piensas en todo- Dijo mientras ayudaba a Kairi a poner bien el mantel y sentarse.

Kairi saco su bento y lo abrió, sonrió instintivamente cuando vio que Sora lo miro con los ojos sorprendidos.

- Kairi has mejorado mucho cocinando- Pronuncio sorprendido.

Kairi solo atino a reír sonrojada- ¿Tú no has traído comida?

- Bueno… la verdad es que se me olvido, aun así Riku me dijo que la compartiría conmigo- Sonrió feliz.

- Riku…- Había echado a perder una oportunidad, aun así lo seguiría intentando- Sora, quieres comer del mío.

- Pero Kairi tienes tan solo para ti, no hay mucha comida- Respondió Sora mientras sacaba el móvil- No te preocupes le mandare un mensaje a Riku diciendo que ahora venga aquí.

- Bueno mientras viene puedes comer algo- Dijo la peliroja intentando cubrir su enfado y cogiendo algo con sus palillos y acercándolos a la boca del castaño.

El castaño acepto y abrió su boca para recibir la comida, que estaba bastante rica.

- Kairi está muy rico, gracias- Dijo el castaño con la boca llena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hayner, creo que deberíamos ir ya a comer, hemos conseguido muchas- Dijo Riku mientras tocaba la bolsa llena de piedras que llevaban.

Hayner estaba muy alegre, además de estar pasando tiempo con Riku, había conseguido ya la mayor parte de lo que buscaban, quizás hasta ganaban- Vale, todo esto es gracias a ti, sabes un montón- Comento con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo por encima del hombro de Riku, pero este último se sorprendió y se sobresalto, entre esas cosas y que el terreno era angosto Hayner no pudo evitar resbalarse y caer al suelo.

-¡Hayner! ¿Están bien?- Dijo el aguamarina mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a su compañero a levantarse.

- Si, no te preocupes estoy bien- Contesto mientras se levantaba.

- ¡Eh! Espera, tienes sangre en las manos- Casi grito Riku mientras cogía las manos del rubio y las examinaba.

- Habrá sido por agárrame a esos matorrales- Explico Hayner mientras señalaba a unas plantas verdes bastante destrozadas.

-Venga, vamos al lago a limpiar esas heridas- Dijo Riku mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo.

Los dos compañeros bajaron de la montaña con precaución. Al estar ya cerca del lago Riku vio a Kairi y a Sora sentados cerca y decidió acercarse.

- Hola- dijo Riku mientras se acercaba.

- Hola Riku, estaba a punto de mandarte un mensaje pero aun no son las 13:30, pensaba que aun estabas ocupado- dijo Sora regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

- Bajamos antes porque Hayner se hizo daño en las manos- Explico el peliplateado mientras cogía una de las manos de Hayner y la extendía enseñándosela a Sora- Bueno vamos al rio a limpiarlo- Culmino dirigiéndose al lago.

En unos pocos segundos llegaron tanto Riku como Hayner se agacharon. Riku tomo una mano del rubio y la hundió en el agua y después la saco, acto seguido cogió un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo y lo mojo para restregarlo cuidadosamente sobre la herida de Hayler este se quejo un poco.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- Contesto el aguamarina al quejido del rubio.

Este solo asintió y Riku volvió a tomar su mano para soplar en la herida. Hayner se sonrojo violentamente, mientras que Riku repitió la acción con la otra mano.

Sora estaba viendo la escena y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, iba a acercarse lo tenía claro, y dispuesto a ello se levanto.

Riku y el rubio también se levantaron.

- ¿Estas mejor? Te has hecho eso por mi culpa- Sentencio Riku un poco preocupado.

- Estoy bien tranquilo- Hayner aprovecho eso y le toco le mejilla a Riku dándole una pequeña caricia.

Sora se enfureció, y una furia fluyo por él, se acerco a paso decido y empujo a Hayner para separarlo de su amigo, el rubio al verse empujado no tuvo otra opción que agarrarse a lo que tenía más cerca.

Plaaaaaff!

Tanto Riku como Hayler había caído al agua.

-¡Sora!- Dijo irritado Riku- ¿Qué haces?

Bueno y aquí el fin del capítulo espero que os haya gustado.

Intentare actualizar lo antes posible.

Bye :3


End file.
